


Housewarming

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph has a new apartment, and Dick has a present for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2012: pegging.

Dick has a key to Steph’s new apartment. She’d given them out like candy, one to every member of the family, and had extracted promises that they’d all visit her in the near future. Tim had nodded and promised to call first; Dick had grinned and promised to drop in without notice.

He’d stuck to that, too. Steph’s phone number is in his phone - she’s listed under “Rainbow Brite” in his contacts - so it’s not like he couldn’t call, but Dick had cheerfully avoided looking at it when he’d decided to visit today. He knocks loudly when he gets to her door, but doesn’t wait for her to answer before slipping his key into the lock and turning the bolt.

“Wow, you really meant it about not calling first, huh?” Steph says as Dick walks into the living room. He waves at Steph as she pokes her head out of what is apparently the bathroom door. “Give a girl a minute, honey, I was about to hop in the shower.”

Dick grins. “Don’t stop on my account,” he says cheerily, settling onto the couch. “I can amuse myself.” He wiggles the bag he’d grabbed from his counter on his way out the door. “I brought you a housewarming present, but it can wait.”

“Gimme,” Steph demands, walking out of the bathroom and wiggling her fingers. She’s wearing a full-length terrycloth bathrobe that hides every inch of skin below her neck, and it’s covered with dancing cartoon fruit.

Dick blinks at her. “Nice robe.”

“This was also a housewarming present,” she sniffs, setting her hands on her hips and striking a pose. “Don’t tell me you don’t think I rock the look.”

“You rock every look,” Dick says dutifully before shaking the bag again. “My present is better.”

“Well, considering that the robe is a gift from my _ex_ -boyfriend, I’d kind of expect yours to be better,” Steph replies, reaching out and swiping the bag from Dick’s hands. “Current boyfriend gifts should always trump ex-boyfriend gifts. It has to be a rule somewhere.”

Dick grins again. “Well, I know it’s something Tim never got for you, so at least it’s different,” he says, watching as Steph opens the bag. Her eyes go wide before she laughs and reaches in.

“I’m going to call it Nightwing,” she croons, holding the electric blue dildo up and inspecting it from all sides. It’s similar to the one Steph had accidentally thrown out during the big move, the one she used to tease Dick with, calling him while he’d been away on Titans business and narrating exactly what she was up to. She hasn’t mentioned that she’s been missing it, but she hasn’t had much of a chance to. Dick has been around for weeks without having to go away for more than a night or two, so Steph hasn’t needed to use the missing toy. Searching for “fun gifts for my sexy girlfriend” on Google had led to some predictable results, and it might not be traditional housewarming fare, but Dick still thinks it’s a good gift.

Apparently Steph thinks so, too. “Thanks, honey,” she says, leaning down and pecking Dick on the cheek. She rubs her thumb over the tip of the dildo as she stands back up. “Now I won’t be cold and lonely when you leave me for your mistress.”

“The Titans aren’t my mistress,” Dick protests, but he knows she’s not being serious. Steph is laughing at him, and when he smiles back, she rubs her thumb across the dildo again, slowly this time.

“I’d be happy to help you break it in,” Dick says, waggling his eyebrows. Steph smirks and taps him on the cheek with the tip of the dildo.

“I didn’t think you’d be into that,” she says innocently, tapping him again. “It _would_ look nice in the harness, though.”

They haven’t played that way before, but they’d had the “other people I’ve slept with” talk when they’d first gotten together. Steph knows that he’s been with guys, just like he knows that she’s slept with women. Dick just raises an eyebrow and turns his head, keeping eye contact as he leans forward and wraps his lips around the dildo. It’s cool and slippery and tastes vaguely like chemicals, but Dick bobs his head a little and hollows his cheeks when Steph’s face flushes.

Dick pulls back after a moment, sucking extra hard to ensure that the pop will be obscene when he lets the dildo fall out of his mouth. He licks his lips and grins, and Steph’s answering expression is absolutely full of promise.

“Allow me to give you the grand tour of the new place,” Steph says, grabbing Dick by the wrist and tugging until he stands. “This is the living room. The bedroom is the door on the right, and something tells me the rest of the tour is going to have to wait until after we’ve done a good job of christening my new sheets.”

“I’m always up for a good christening,” Dick replies, heading for the door on the right. “You’re unpacked, right?”

“The important stuff is where it needs to be,” Steph says, following Dick into the bedroom. She heads to the closet and rummages inside, coming out with a handful of leather straps in a matter of seconds. She holds it up victoriously. “I’m still using silverware out of a box in the kitchen, but the sex toys are where they belong.”

“I love a woman with clear priorities,” Dick says, reaching out and catching Steph’s wrist. She comes easily when he tugs, and she goes up onto her tiptoes to kiss him when he ducks his head. Steph sighs when Dick pulls at the tie on the bathrobe and settles his hands on her hips, and Dick hums into the kiss. He strokes the skin of her hip with his thumb, and Steph pulls back.

“Here, let me,” Dick murmurs, taking the harness and dildo from Steph and nodding toward the bed. Steph backs up, letting the robe fall from her shoulders before sitting on the edge of the mattress. Dick kneels between her legs and presses a kiss to the inside of her knee, smiling up at her when she pushes her fingers into his hair.

“I don’t think there’s any way this view could get better,” she says, scratching his head lightly and grinning. “Well, maybe if you were wearing less clothing.”

Dick huffs out a laugh. “One thing at a time, or you’ll end up with one of my socks hanging out of this,” he says, shaking the harness. “And while I said before that you rock every look, I might not have considered that one.”

Steph narrows her eyes. “I would rock that look, too, Wonder Boy.”

Dick laughs. “I mean, we can try it if you want, but I have to assume that having it flop around on your ass while you’re moving-”

“Stop,” she says, laughing, and all Dick can do is look at her as he lifts her left foot, then her right, sliding the harness over her feet. He guides it up her legs, kneeling up when she stands so he can pull it up the rest of the way. The leather triangle settles against her pelvis perfectly, smooth black against her pale skin, and Dick takes a minute to stare before glancing up.

Steph is looking straight at him with a soft smile on her face. Her hand is still in his hair, and she rubs her fingers against his scalp when he smiles back. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“You’re kind of incredible,” Dick offers without hesitation. “Stand up so I can fasten the straps.”

“You’re pretty awesome yourself,” Steph replies as she gets to her feet. Dick slips the dildo through the hole in the harness and settles it firmly into place before grabbing Steph’s hand and curling her fingers around its base.

“Hold that for me,” he instructs as he reaches for the strap on Steph’s left hip. There’s a well-worn groove in the leather, so Dick tightens the strap to that point, then turns so he can fasten the strap on the other side. There’s a groove there, too, and on each of the thigh straps. He pats her hip when he finishes. “How’s the fit?”

“Good,” Steph says, fingers already moving over the straps, checking the fastenings and the way they lay across her skin. She moves her hips and the dildo moves with her, smooth and strong. “Perfect.”

“Incredible,” Dick repeats, kissing her stomach just above the line of the harness. “And awesome, and you _definitely_ rock the look.”

“I’ll rock more than that if you ever get your clothes off,” Steph says sweetly, pumping her hips again. Dick groans and sits back on his heels, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside in one motion. He stands so he can get the rest of his clothing off, and by the time he’s naked, Steph has the lube in one hand and a definite smirk on her face. She tilts her head at him. “Do you want to be on your back or on your knees? And don’t say ‘however I want it,’” she warns. “Because I want it in you, and I’m not picky past that.”

Dick grins. “Back,” he says, flopping across the bed. “I definitely want to see your face for this.”

“You are the only person in the world who could possibly make that look graceful,” Steph says, amused. “Seriously, if I pulled that move, I would have bounced right back off the bed.”

“I’m magic,” Dick says, planting his feet on the bed and spreading his legs. “We can bounce all over the place after you stretch me out a little, I promise.”

Steph climbs on the bed and kneels between Dick’s legs. She rests her hands on his thighs, stroking up and down as she smiles. “Oh, I’m so going to take you up on that.”

Dick opens his mouth to reply, but before he can get a word out, Steph strokes all the way up his thigh and wraps her fingers around his cock. He groans, pushing into her fist as she pops the lube open with her other hand.

“Cold,” she warns, and that’s all the notice that Dick gets before she holds the tube over his torso and squeezes. He yelps as the lube hits his abs, and Steph giggles as she drags her fingers through it, making a complete mess out of his stomach.

“Okay, I vote we get the warming kind next time,” Dick says, pulling the most offended face he can manage on command. “That is just unnecessarily-”

Steph chooses that moment to rub a finger between Dick’s cheeks, and he suddenly decides that finishing his sentence is much less important than concentrating entirely on the way she’s moving her finger in little circles against him. Dick moans again and rocks against her finger.

“Nice,” Steph murmurs, and then she pushes her finger into him.

It’s been a while since Dick has done this. He’s been with a lot of people, but he’s always been the kind of guy to only be with one partner at a time, and his last few partners haven’t been interested in fucking him like this. It burns a little when Steph adds a second finger, but Dick knows how to breathe through it while his muscles relax. By the time Steph pushes three fingers in, Dick is moving his hips to meet her thrusts.

“M’ready,” he says, clenching down around Steph’s fingers. She groans and pulls out, twisting as she goes, and Dick can’t even begin to describe the sound that he hears himself make.

“You are completely gorgeous,” Steph says, leaning down to kiss him. Her hair falls around her face and tickles Dick’s neck, and he runs his hand up her side so he can tuck it behind her ear. Steph pulls out of the kiss with a laugh, reaching over him into the drawer in the bedstand and pulling out a condom. She rolls it into place and coats the dildo with lube, and this time when she leans in to kiss him, Dick can feel her guiding the dildo to rest against him.

“Come on,” he breathes against her mouth, resting his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll beg if I have to.”

“Honey, you’ll be begging anyway,” Steph says knowingly. “It’s kind of your thing.”

Dick waggles his eyebrows. “You could always gag me.”

“One kink at a time,” Steph replies, and then she’s pushing forward, holding Dick’s hip with one hand while she guides the dildo in with the other. Dick gasps and cants his hips as well as he can, closing his eyes as Steph keeps pushing in.

“God,” Dick groans, “I didn’t think I got the extra-long one. Did I accidentally get a dildo with a growing function? Is this a magic dildo?”

“Almost there,” Steph laughs, rubbing her hand soothingly against Dick’s stomach. “Do you want me to stop? I’ll pull out if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dick growls, hooking a leg over Steph’s and pushing his hips up. Steph falls forward a little, and the combined movement settles Steph’s pelvis against his ass. Steph stills immediately, and Dick concentrates on keeping his breathing steady until the ache recedes. He rolls his hips experimentally and groans at the feeling.

“Oh, you can make _that_ noise any time you want,” Steph breathes. She pulls back a little and slides back in, and Dick moans again. “If I record that sound, can I make it your ringtone on my phone?”

“Only if you promise you’ll also record Bruce’s reaction when he realizes what it is,” Dick says, grinning as Steph laughs and pulls out again. Her thrust is harder this time, sharp and sweet. Dick untangles their legs and spreads as widely as he can, and Steph slides in even closer on her next thrust.

Dick cups Steph’s hips in his hands and rides the motion as she settles into a rhythm. It’s slow and smooth, and Dick arches his head back and meets her stroke for stroke as well as he can. It’s good, so good; they’ve always moved well together, and this is no exception. Steph has always been able to read him, so Dick isn’t surprised that she speeds up her thrusts when he squeezes her hips, or that she leans down to bite at his throat when he arches his back and turns his head.

“Steph,” he says, reaching up to hold the back of her neck when she starts pounding into him. “God, Steph, yeah, like that-”

“I told you that you’d be begging, sweetheart,” she says, but she’s panting instead of laughing. Dick leans up and licks at her breast, moaning when Steph gasps and grinds their hips together. She plants her hands next to his shoulders and shifts her weight.

It’s a change in both angle and intensity, and Dick’s back arches even more when Steph starts thrusting again. She rubs the dildo against his prostate with every move, and it’s all Dick can do to keep from whimpering. He drags Steph’s head down and kisses her, sloppy and hot.

“Touch me,” he begs when he pulls back. “Steph, please.”

Steph grins, but shifts so she can reach between them. She doesn’t waste time teasing; her fingers squeeze him perfectly as she strokes counter to her thrusts, and it’s not long at all before Dick is moaning and pleading.

“Come on, honey,” Steph says right into his ear. “Come for me.” She twists her wrist and bites his earlobe, and Dick does exactly that.

“Steph,” he pants as he feels her pull out. He reaches for her blindly, but she bats his hand away, and when Dick looks up he sees her yanking at the buckles on the harness. She has it off in a matter of seconds, and when he reaches for her this time, she grabs his hand and sticks it between her legs. Steph moans and bites her lip as he slips two fingers into her, and her eyes squeeze shut when he rubs at her clit with his thumb. She holds his wrist exactly where she wants it as she rides his fingers, and when Dick pushes against her with his thumb, she gasps and comes.

“You’re gorgeous,” Dick sighs, tugging until Steph releases his hand and slumps down next to him. She watches as Dick licks his fingers clean, smug smile on her face.

“I have to say, you’re pretty hot stuff too,” she says. “That was fantastic, and I vote we do it again.”

“Oh, I second that,” Dick agrees, stretching and dropping an arm over his eyes. “Not right now, though. Right now we should sleep.”

“Sure,” Steph replies, and he can hear her grinning. “Let me clean up a little, and then we can have an epic clingy cuddle nap.”

“I’m not that bad,” Dick objects, but it’s more out of habit than any real conviction. More often than not, they wake up so tangled that sneaking out would be impossible, were either of them inclined to try it.

“You really are, sweetheart,” Steph says, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “Two minutes. Don’t start without me.”

“Mhmm,” Dick replies, shifting to his side of the bed. He feels Steph get out of bed, and tries to concentrate on the sounds of her cleaning up in the bathroom so he doesn’t drift off.

She pads back to the bed before Dick falls asleep and drops a damp washcloth onto his stomach. Dick grabs for it with his free hand and wipes it across his abs before dropping it off the side of the bed. He holds his arm out, wiggling his fingers when Steph doesn’t cuddle in on command.

“Rainbow Brite?” she asks, and Dick manages to move his arm so he can look at her. She’s got his phone, and is scrolling through his contact list. She glances over and grins at him. “It was on the bed. I was tempted.”

Dick smiles back and lets his arm fall back across his face. “Keep looking,” he says. “You’re not the only denizen of Rainbow Land in my phone.”

Steph cackles as she scrolls through the list. “Oh my God, you actually have Bruce listed as Murky Dismal,” she whoops. ”Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I really, really, do.”

“Prove it by taking a nap with me,” Dick says, reaching out with his free hand and poking her in the shoulder. “Come on, post-sex naps are the best.”

Steph rolls over and settles against his side before patting his stomach. “Can I change Tim’s contact name to Nite Sprite when we get up?”

Dick grabs the phone out of her hand and tosses it to the floor. “I beat you to it,” he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The last thing he registers as he’s drifting off is the sound of Steph giggling, and the brush of her lips across his cheek.


End file.
